ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Crossover Couples
This is a crossover about seven crossover couples: Duncan + Julie Yamamoto This story about Julie about her failed relationship with Ben, as she bumps into Duncan, who was dumped by Gwen, as she got back with Trent. Plot Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) lost 20 tennis tournaments in a row, Duncan (Drew Nelson) lost sense of himself, and has gained a stubble on his face after his devastated break up with Gwen, who wanted to get back with Trent because of Courtney being mad at her for "stealing" Duncan, Julie is devastated after her disastrous break up with Ben, who is tired of her not believing in him and wanted him to stop being a hero, then, Duncan and Julie meet face to face, since Time comes to make sure this would happen they sense fate has decided it. Red Arrow + Katana This story is about the clone of Roy Harper getting his hopes up, when he meets a girl named Tatsu Yamashiro, who has never spoken a word after a past tragedy. Plot In Japan both had been hunted down by the Order of the Root, and both partnered up to stop them, and for their survival. They journey to the Temple of Cocoboa to find the lost Challace, and they can make proof of Order of the Root existance. Chazz Princeton + Kitty Pryde This story is about Chazz Princeton, who has never had a girlfriend in his life, until he meets the beautiful Kitty Pryde, who changes his life that day. Plot Chazz Princeton (Marc Thompson) is on a boat thinking to himself about the girl he met, Kitty Pryde (Maggie Blue O'Hara), he was sad that she was going back to Deerfield to meet up with her parents, and she was the one thing making him happy. Hours earlier, Chazz Princeton is finished with Duel Academy and has gone back to his home to find the card he is looking for, the Light and Darkness Dragon, as he washes it and keeps it in his deck. He then heads off for a passport for the boat, he then bumps into Kitty, who was getting ready to meet up with her parents. Chazz then realizes that she is the one of the mutants pursued by Bolivar Trask's sentinels in Day of Reckonning, but then something happened into the mountains of Tibet, and they sought refuge there. Ash Ketchum + Starfire This story is about Ash Ketchum discovering a beautiful alien princess named Korian'der, who dreams of living a life on earth, as they slowly fall in love. Plot Ash realizes he has a slow aging process, and is growing at an accelerated rate, realizing his mother has lied to him all those years about his origins. Starfire crash lands with no memories, accept memories of Robin revealed to be a womanizer, and a qoute that Robin stated "I thought we had control of Starfire!" Some memories were surging through Starfire, Ash and Pikachu help her through her phases, and Team Rocket actually help out as well, they show Starfire the ways of the Pokemon World, and Ash deals with Gary Oak, whom cheated Ash in the Pokemon leagues. Starfire notices Ash is aging in a slow rate, and revealing his true origins in Sarcania! Ben Tennyson + Ava Ayala This story is about Ben Tennyson getting over Julie, after their harsh break-up of when Ben dumped Julie about her not suppoting him, that's when he meets Ava Ayala, who is also known as the White Tiger. Plot: it was a crossover with Ben 10 and Ultimate Spider-Man, where Gwen was revealed to be a Robot, and Kevin partnered up with the Skrull Dr. Octopus to take down the team. They both had a lot of problems the first time they met, and then they got to know each other. Peter Parker + Merida This story is about Spider-Man getting sent back in time by Kang the Conqueror, to the time of Brave, as Spider-Man ends up under the alias, "Peter Parquagh", meeting and winning the heart of Princess Merida, whom he explains his past to. Plot Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man are battling Kang the Conqueror, who manages to gain the upper hand on Power Man, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Fury, Coulson and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, though Spider-Man is the last one standing, and stops Kang from activating his time warp space, though they both end up disappearing. The Portal was created by Utau the Watcher (Kelsey Grammer), to show Parker the importance of the past, and the importance of history. Then he let the Genie (Robin Williams) appear, and changes Peter into a prince uniform, and tells him, "Spider-Man, it's time to pick your bacherlette Disney Princesses, Bachelorette #1 is a girl 19-years old, who was shut away by a mentally abused stepmother as a slave, but married a prince whom she had fallen in love with, she is the leader of Disney Princesses, give it up for....Cinderella!, Bachelorette #2 is a girl 16-years old, who was cursed by an evil witch to prick her finger into a spindle wheel, to die, but luckily, 3 of her fairy aunts saved the day by reuniting her, once upon a dream, just kiss her frozen lips and see what a live wire she is, give it up for....Princess Aurora!, Bachelorette #3 is a girl 17-years old, she sacrificed her life for her daddy-o, as a slave for the big beast who was cursed, and whom she redeemed as a gentleman again, give it up for....Belle!, Bachelorette #4 is a mermaid 16-years old, who lives unda da sea with her 6 older sisters and her daddy-o, but she was given humanity to become a real human to marry a really handsome prince, just grab a fishing hook to rescue and please welcome....Ariel!, Bachelorette #5 is a 14-year old girl, who lips red as a rose, hair black as night, she lives with 7 little men in a house, just kiss her frozen dead lips and please welcome....Snow White!, Bachelorette #6 is a 16-year old Arabian princess who doesn't want to be married, until she met a guy who I helped out, no offence Al, mate up, she has a pet tiger who likes the bite people's pant off, give it up for....Princess Jasmine!, Bachelorette #7 is a native American who is 18-years old, she talks to a talking tree who is her grandmother, and is friends with a raccoon, make peace with this gal, give it up for....Pocahontas!, Bachelorette #8 is a 16-year old tomboyish Chinese girl, who happens to bring honor to her family by taking her father's place to stop a mercenary warlord, please welcome....Fa Mulan!, Bachelorette #9 is a 19-year old cooking lady, who wants to open her own restaurant for her late dad, and was also turned into a frog along with a prince, kiss her lips and bring out....Tiana!, Bachelorette #10 is a 18-year old princess who has been locked away in a tower for 18 years by her false mommy and caretaker, who loves her just for her hair, and she happily escaped with her true love and returned to her real mommy and daddy, let down her hair and bring down....Rapunzel!, and last but not least, Bachelorette #11 is a irish red head who doesn't wanna get married and loves shooting arrows in the sky and wants to change her fate and become a Disney heroine, give a round and applause for....Princess Merida", all the Disney princesses appear (the first eight in their redesigns, while the others in their designs), Genie quotes, "So, Spidey, who will it be, Bachelorette #1, Bachelorette #2, Bachelorette #3, Bachelorette #4, Bachelorette #5, Bachelorette #6, Bachelorette #7, Bachelorette #8, Bachelorette #9, Bachelorette #10 or Bachelorette #11", Spidey thinks, "One of them doesn't have a true love, one of them doesn't want to get married, (lightbolb), I choose....Number #11", Genie, "Congratulations, Spidey, you have picked #11, due to the fact that she was the only princess not to have a true love, boyfriend or love interest, unlike the others", as the love interests of the Disney Princesses (minus Merida's) appear alongside them, "And thank you for coming, and so long for me", Spider-Man, "Yeah, no pro-, wait! Where am I going?", suddenly the dark shades removed and Spidey falls into the ground, Peter groans and gets up. Peter realizes he is wearing a prince uniform, wearing Prince Hans' uniform from Frozen, Spider-Man states, "Okay, is this a total ripoff of some guy who once loved the main girl character in the movie, and later turned out to never love her?", then suddenly Hans' horse, Sitron appeared by Peter, Peter asks, "Aren't you the horse that followed that lying jerk to try to take over the kingdom?", Sitron glares at Peter, "Oh, I get it, you got really mad at him for his selfishness and betrayal, and the Queen of Arendalle let you go, because you were never in on it", Sitron glares at Peter again and rolls his eyes, and convinces him to get on him, as the clans will be arriving soon, Peter reluctantly gets on Sitron, and states, "Ride ho, Sally!", Sitron freaks out, and bounces Peter off of him, and he fell back on him, Sitron raises an eyebrow at Peter, Peter, "Okay....um, Sitron, let us go to Scottland and meet the princess!", Sitron scoffs, Peter states, "You don't like me that much, do you?", Sitron groans, as they ride off to Scottland. Meanwhile in the kingdom of DunBroch, Queen Elinor is dressing Merida in her tight formal dress, "You look absolutely beautiful.", Merida, "I can't breathe", Ellinor, "Och, shush! Give us a turn", Merida groans and turns, "I can't move, it's too tight", Ellinor on the verge of tears of joy, "It's perfect", Merida groans, Merida and Ellinor look at each other for a moment, "Merida?", "Mum?", Ellinor walks a little bit to Merida, and attempts to tell her something, "Just...", though she tells her something else, "...remember to smile", she then walks away, with Merida in a confused state. Meanwhile, Peter arrives at the gates and tells the guards to await the arrival of Prince Peter Parquagh, and to start a parade. After all the suitors have been introduced to, the song starts, "Make way for Prince Parquagh!, Say hey it's Prince Parquah!", then Genie started singing, "Hey, clear the way in the old ???, hey you, let us through it's a bright new ???, oh come! be the first on your block to meet his eye", "Make way here he comes, ring bells, bang the drums! Are you gonna love guy!" Peter was riding Sitron, "Prince Parquagh, faboulous he, Peter Parquagh, genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee!", Fergus was watching, Ellinor was hasitant, "Now try your best to stay calm, brush up your sunday ???, then come and meet his spectacular coterie", Genie brings some guys up to Peter to shake his hand as a groupful of them fell on top of him, "Prince Parquagh, mighty is he, Peter Parquagh, strong as ten regular men definitely!", turns into an old man, kid and middle aged tubby man, "(Old man) He faced the galloping hordes, (Kid) a hundred bad guys with swords, (Man) Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Parquagh!", Merida was watching, "He's got 75 Arch Dukes", Genie, "Don't they look lovely, June?", "and the Harems, he's got 53", Genie, "Fabulous, Harry, love the Colors", "When it comes to exotic-type mammals", "(Tiger cub) Has he got a zoo? (Goat) I'm telling you" "It's a world-class menagerie", In lady form, "Prince Parquagh, handsome is he! (There's no question this Parquagh's alluring), Peter Parquagh (Never ordrinary, never boring)", Peter does muscle poses, as Genie blasts them too tight, "that physique, how can I speak? (everything about that man just plain impresses) Weak at the knee!" "Well, get on out in that square, (he's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!), adjust your Better and prepare, (he's about to pull my heart asunder!), to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Parquagh (and I absolutely love the way he dresses)", Peter blows a kiss, though Merida scoffs, "He's got 95 ???, (he's got the ???, let's see the ???), and to view them he charges no fee (he's generous, so generous)", Peter throws coins on the ground as women, "he's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies (proud to work for him), they bow to his whim, love serving him, they're just lousy with loyalty to Parquagh", Peter races up to the guards and nods at them, "Prince Parquagh", the guard says, "I announce the arrival of Prince Peter..." "Prince Parquagh", they open the doors for Peter, "Amorous he!, Peter Parquagh, heard your princess was a sight lovely to see, and that good people is why, he got dolled up and drop by", "With sixty ???, ???, with his bears and ???, a ??? and more, with his forty ???, his ???, his ???, his birds that warble on key, make way for Prince Parquagh!", the parade proudly announces Peter on Sitron close to Ellinor and Fergus, as the parade ends and leaves, the crowd leaves, Peter steps off Sitron, and Genie in a bumblebee form whispers to Peter, "Look, whatever you do, don't make this look like Al's movie, alright?, it'll a bee a definite rip off", "Got it", Peter bows, "Your majesties, I had come all the way from...the...the...the Kingdom of New York to DonBroch to gain your daughter's hand in marriage", Ellinor chuckles, Merida groans. Spider-Man realizes Kang followed him and was gonna use him to get at the power stone, and to do that he has to get close to the princess. Merida is seen with no interest for Peter nor does she want to get married, because of everything to him is a joke. Crow Hogan + Frankie Stein This story is about Frankie Stein, who meets Crow Hogan from the future, but the difference Crow is human, and Frankie is the daughter of Frankenstein, they will stop at nothing but to bring their love together. Plot This is a Romeo and Juliet version of PAst and Future. Frankie wants to feel alive, and Crow wants to meet his demise, so they both are doing crazy things to be together. Cast *Duncan + Julie: "Love Stinks" **Drew Nelson as Duncan **Vvyan Pham as Julie Yamamoto **Keone Young as Mr. Yamamoto **Kelly Hu as Mrs. Yamamoto **Dan Petronijevic as Geoff **Cle Bennett as DJ **Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen **Scott McCord as Trent **Emille Claire-Bellow as Courtey *Red Arrow + Katana: "Order of the Root" **Crispin Freeman as Roy Harper **Kim Mai Guest as Tatsu Yamashiro **Jesse McCartney as Robin **Khary Payton as Aqualad **Jason Spisak as Kid Flash **Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow **Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary **Bumper Robinson as Black Lightning **Scott Menville as Metamorpho **Hunter Parrish as Geo-Force **Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Halo **Oded Fehr as Ra's al Ghul *Chazz + Kitty: "Differences" **Marc Thompson as Chazz Princeton **Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde **Jonathan Todd Ross as Slade Princeton, Chazz's older brother **Marc Thompson as Jagger Princeton, Chazz's second older brother **Michael Donovan as Carmen Pryde, Kitty's father **Jaynse Jaude as Rebecca Pryde, Kitty's mother **Sean Schemmel as Ojama Yellow *Ash + Starfire: "Truth Hurts" **Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum **Hyden Walch as Starfire **Eric Stuart as Brock **Jennifer Hale as Delia Ketchum **Hyden Walch as Blackfire *Ben + Ava: "Night out" **Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson **Caitlyn Taylor Love as Ava Ayala **Rene O'Connor as Gwendolyn Tennyson, the real one **Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin **Drake Bell as Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Logan Miller as Sam Alexander/Nova **Ogie Banks as Luke Cage/Power Man **Greg Cipes as Danny Rand/Iron Fist **Chi McBride as Nick Fury **Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson **Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson *Peter + Merida: "Parque" **Drake Bell as Peter Parker/Peter Parquagh **Kelly McDonald as Merida **Emma Thompson as Queen Elinor **Billy Connolly as King Fergus **Jonathan Freeman as Kang **Caitlyn Taylor Love as Ava Ayala/White Tiger **Logan Miller as Sam Alexander/Nova **Ogie Banks as Luke Cage/Power Man **Greg Cipes as Danny Rand/Iron Fist **Chi McBride as Nick Fury **Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Crow + Frankie: "Underground" **Tom Wayland as Crow Hogan **Kate Higgins as Frankie Stein **Pat Carroll as Ursula, makes a deal with Frankie to give up her voice for her humanity **Sally Safioti as Clawdeen Wolf **Debi Derryberry as Draculaura **Sally Safioti as Cleo de Nile **Evan Smith as Deuce Gorgon **Laura Bailey as Lagoona Blue **Audu Paden as Ghoulia Yelps **Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo **Ted Atlas as Jack Atlas **Bella Hudson as Akiza Izinski **Eileen Stevens as Luna and Leo *Donald Sutherland as Narrater Category:Crossovers